Boboka/Main article
Boboka is a female sable antelope. When the Pride Lands suffer from severe rainstorms, Boboka and her herd follow the Lion Guard to drier ground. She and her calf attempt to cross the Flood Plains, but get caught in the storm and nearly drown. They are saved just in time by Kion and Ono, who lead them back to safety and dry ground. Biography ''The Lion Guard'' "Beshte and the Hippo Lanes" A series of storms hits the Pride Lands, leaving the sable antelope's grazing ground flooded. Despite the knee-deep water, the antelope remain in their territory until the Lion Guard arrives to lead them to safety. At first, Bupu refuses the offer to be led to drier ground, but at insistence from Boboka, he relents. The herd follows the Lion Guard up a cliff, but the two groups get separated when a pile of boulders falls in-between them. Kion worries over the herd's condition, but Ono reassures him that none of the antelope are injured. He then warns Kion that there is no other way around the rocks and that the storm is closing in fast. In the face of this new setback, Bunga points out that Kion can still use the Roar of the Elders to blow the rocks away. Kion agrees to the idea and climbs to the other side of the rocks in order to avoid harming the antelope. After the boulders are cleared, the antelope continue to stay put. With some harsh insistence from Fuli, Bupu and his herd reluctantly follow after the Lion Guard until the group reaches the edge of the Flood Plains. Boboka and her son enter the hippo lane first, but shortly afterward, Ono arrives with news that the lane is not safe to use. Bunga tells Ono that Boboka and her son have already entered the Flood Plains, and Ono panics that they will get lost in the reeds. Kion quickly takes charge of the situation, entering the hippo lanes with Ono, while Bunga and Fuli stay behind with the rest of the herd. Ono leads Kion to Boboka's son, who is struggling to stay afloat in the rising water. Kion pushes the calf to safety and questions him on the location of his mother. No sooner has he spoken when the three hear Boboka call for help, and Kion sets off to rescue her, leaving Ono to lead the calf to safety. Eventually, Kion brings Boboka to her son, and they have a delighted reunion. The antelope then charge across the Flood Plains to safety. "Rafiki's New Neighbors" When Mzaha temporarily rejoins Bupu's herd, he attempts to play tag with Boboka, but she ignores him. Later, Boboka watches Mzaha once more leave the herd. "Divide and Conquer" Boboka enjoys a show put on by Tamaa the drongo in which he impersonates members of his audience. "The Scorpion's Sting" Boboka attends Simba's Kumbuka celebration at Pride Rock. "The Kilio Valley Fire" Boboka is seen among her herd as Ma Tembo's herd attempts to fit in with the antelopes. "Beshte and the Beast" Boboka, along with the rest of her herd, follows Ono to Nyani Grove and away from the oncoming Army of Scar. "Pride Landers Unite!" The Lion Guard rushes to stop Bupu's herd and Laini and her galagos from stampeding. Once calm, the groups admit to having been scared of a jackal attack, and the Lion Guard concludes that the Pride Landers must unite against the threat of the Outlanders. They gather together Bupu's herd, Laini's group, Ma Tembo's herd, and Mbeya's crash ("Pride Landers Unite!"). At first, the Pride Landers are tense, but Kion works to defuse the tension. He instructs the animals to race toward Bunga. However, the event soon gets out of hand, for the animals trip over the galagos and end up in a heap. Kion then gets the idea to call Makuu the crocodile for help. Makuu begrudgingly agrees to help, but his training is too rigorous and ruthless for the other Pride Landers to master. The Army of Scar besieges Makuu's float, with Kiburi targeting Makuu. Ono witnesses the battle and reports his findings to Kion. Together, the Lion Guard and their Pride Lander allies storm the watering hole and fight off the Army of Scar. After the fight, Makuu thanks Boboka and her herd for their help and vows to return the favor should they find themselves in trouble. "The Queen's Visit" Boboka is present when Dhahabu arrives at Pride Rock. "The Fall of Mizimu Grove" At Mizimu Grove, Rafiki and Simba announce Makini's mpando mpaya. In the midst of the celebration, the Army of Scar attacks, and the Pride Landers rise up to defend themselves. The battle pauses when Scar appears in the flames and threatens to overtake the entirety of the Pride Lands. Frightened by Scar's unexpected appearance, the remaining Pride Landers, including Bupu and his herd, flee Mizimu Grove. Simba approaches the Pride Landers once the Lion Guard has calmed them and admits that he has had knowledge of Scar's return for some time. The herds deliberate whether they should leave the Pride Lands, and Simba tells them to inform him of their decision the following morning at Pride Rock. At Pride Rock, Kion implores Bupu and his herd to follow him to Mizimu Grove before they decide to leave the kingdom. The herds follow Kion to Pride Rock, where Makini's baobab tree seed has survived the fire. This inspires the Pride Landers to remain in the kingdom and work together to defeat Scar. "Battle for the Pride Lands" Boboka trains at Pride Rock for the battle against Scar and his army. She witnesses Scar's appearance in the flames of Pride Rock. Later, she fights in the final battle, with a galago riding on her head. When Kion leaves the Pride Lands in search of the Tree of Life, Boboka travels to Pride Rock to see him and his team off. "Return to the Pride Lands" Boboka is seen grazing as Fuli and Azaad race across the Pride Lands. Later, she attends Beshte's and Bunga's individual competitions for the Battle of the Lion Guards. Personality and traits Boboka is much less stubborn than her fellow sable antelope, being willing to see the other side of a situation. She looks out for her calf and does everything to protect him. Gallery 2017-03-20-02_05_10.png 2017-03-20-02_05_19.png 2017-03-20-02_17_30.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Category:Main articles